dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Game of Dragons Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event - - Next Event The was the fifty-second limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Game of DragonsDragonTales1.png Game of DragonsDragonTales2.png Story: 'Dragon Tales: Game of Dragons' *Turmoil had overtaken the kingdom of dragons! Without the missing king, order was a thing of the past and nothing on the Island made any sense! What would happen if the Island went even one more day without control? *The first to be affected by this disorder were the Gildclaw Dragons. Without any order on the island, where would they get supplies to shine their fabulous gauntlets? Because of this, one brave Gildclaw set out to find the one true king! *She set out with her training sword to find somebody to rightfully sit on the Bladethrone. But not very long into her journey she happened upon a peculiar dragon - one who was rough and gruff, but had an air of heroism around him... *This Snowhound Dragon was also looking for the one true king of the Island and the Bladethrone! He wasn't very polite and didn't have the delicacy of dragons from the southern part of the island, but he was reliable nonetheless. The unlikely duo set forth to find a dragon who might help them find the one true king! *The Snowhound Dragon may have been rough, but he was certainly tough and knew his way around the snowy north! He knew of a fabled witch who lived in the hotsprings high in the coldest mountains of the north! It is said no matter how much snow falls, her domain is warm and clear - no dragon alive has ever seen this with their own eyes however. *After what it truly felt as though the cold had frozen time itself, the two friends found a peculiar sight indeed. Ahead in the snowdrifts was steam rising from just over the ridge! The two were so cold that they could barely muster a run, but the thought of warmth and comfort drove them onward! What laid just beyond the ridge? They would soon find out! *Practically tripping over themselves while breaching the ridge, the two dragons gave off signs of relief! The warmth was returning to their bodies like the warmth returns to the world in spring! So distracted by their newfound vitality they didn't even notice a new dragon approaching them through the steam! *With a mystical aura around her, a Nightfire Dragon manifested before the adventurers. "A Nightfire Dragon!?" Gildclaw shouted out, "I never thought your kind truly existed!" - the Nightfire gave a mystical glance at the Gildclaw and her companion and responded with "Oh but know all about you two... Come quickly, the true king awaits! *Without a second though, the two became three and they descended into a secret passage in the caves below the hot springs! It was getting dark but the magical flames trailing the Nightfire glistened and reflected off the gilded gauntlets of the Gildclaw. Snowhound Dragon trudged forward through the cave though it was getting tight for him to proceed. He moved boulders away with ease and with one mighty heave was blinded by a sudden mystical light! *All the colors of the rainbow beamed out from this crack in the cavern as they found a dormant Rainbow King Dragon! The magical lights empowered him as he awoke to find three heroes before his sight! "Ahh, my children do no fret, for I am here!" and with that a rainbow of magical energy swirled around the group! Suddenly they were in the great hall of the Bladethrone, and the throne accepted the Rainbow King as its true ruler. And with that, order was restored to the Island and all the dragons in it! Notes *The was available at level 17. *The began on April 23, 2019 and ended on May 3, 2019. * Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event